Hogwarts Will Never Be the Same
by Celest and Twyla
Summary: Ed gets sent to Hogwarts on a mission so that the magic and alchemic worlds can call a truce. That's all fine and dandy but what will happen when Ed has to teach? And what about homework?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter and Full Metel Alchemist Crossover. Set in the fifth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Ed's POV:

So colonel Mustang has sent for me, again. Kami, how often is that weirdo going to call for me with a pathetic excuse of a tip on the Philosopher's Stone. I just don't get why he gets such an amusing time out of watching me and Al go half way across the country just to come back empty handed. I'm starting to think he just sends us to these places to clean up his dirty work, with a problem that always happens to be in those towns.

So Al and me are just outside Mustang's door. I slam the door open and we walk through.

"What is it this time?" I ask colonel stupid.

"O, are you down there Ed? I couldn't see you over my paperwork." Said a (you know he's smirking) Mustang.

"Who are you calling so small you couldn't see if you were still five and using a microscope?" yelled a very mad Al.

"Calm down brother," said an ever patient Al. Who was restraining Ed from killing his commanding officer. Even though he was being restrained (and by a suit of armor no less) Ed still struggled until he finally ran out of energy and slumped to the ground.

"Now that your tantrum is over," said a still smirking mustang. "I will give you your new mission. Now as you know your previous missions have been to go after leads on the Philosopher's Stone. This time you are going to be doing a mission that will benefit the military, like most State Alchemists. Your mission is going to be to go to a school called Hogwarts were you would be teaching a class on Alchemy twice a week. Also as an equivalent exchange you will be attending classes like any other student and since this is a magic school you send a report on all you learn. Once a week you will send these reports."

As soon as Mustang said magic Ed and Al were in a state of shock, you could say. They soon snapped out of it though and started laughing uncontrollably. Obviously they didn't believe the for once serious Colonel.

"Yes, magic." Said Mustang, sensing the obvious problem. "Also Al will not be coming with you."

"What!" yelled the blond hot head? "I don't care if magic is real or not. If Al's not going I'm not."

"Sorry, Ed." Mustang said, for once being sincere. (Mock gasp) "That's just the way it is. They are not used to our way of doing things and wouldn't be able to accept Al."

"Then I really don't want to meat these people," was Ed's answer.

"You don't have a choice Ed," as the Colonels, reply.

"Why not?" asked Ed mockingly, not thinking that colonel stupid had nothing on him.

"Or else you will have to answer to her," said Mustang.

Next thing you know the door opened and Ed started to twitch uncontrollably.

* * *

So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me.

P.S. The first person to guess and send a review to me of who the mysterious person is will get the next chapter dedicated to them.

ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry to you readers for not updating sooner. I lost my notebook that had my chapters in it. So now I'm going off memory. I hope to update soon, if I can find my notebook. My other story, Kagome's Suprising Side, is in the same notebook. I hope to update that in the near future to. So without further delay, on with the story.

This chapter is dedicate to Dragon Alchemist for guessing fist that the 'mysterious person' was Winry.

* * *

Normal POV

It soon became apparent to why he was twitching so because when the door opened it revealed a very scary looking Winry. Who just happened to be holding her wrench.

"Now Ed," said Winry in a sickly sweet voice (which if you read the Manga or watch the Anime you know means trouble) "your commanding officer, who is kind enough to help you with your search for the Philosophers Stone, is asking for a favor, and you say no? How is that nice?"

Ed, not being very smart in the department of keeping his mouth shut to begin with, decided to add a comment. "Why are you really trying to get me to do something for this guy, Winry?"

"How dare you accuse me," said a now pissed Winry. "I am only doing this for your own good."

"Yeah, right" said Ed sarcastically.

"I just want you to keep buying me tools, alright. Or do you not want me to get the new lightweight wrench?"

That got Ed. He immediately had a change of heart and said yes to colonel stupid, who seemed to have had a smart plan for once.

At number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, Harry's POV:

'I can't believe that dementors tried to attack me! Around muggles too. Have they gone mad? I think that the Ministry is mad, to think I would be stupid enough to use magic out of school without good reason. I have the most to loose as compared to most student when concerning how I might get kicked out of school!'

Harry's in his room the night after the ministry hearing. Can't get to sleep. (A/N I just had to add this part so that you would get Harry's state of mind. He's not going to be a bad person, he's just going to be a little more selfish, now don't hate me, it's what I have to do for the sake of the plot.)

Voldemort's hideout:

"So I see that the military think that they can place a little boy in the school to protect our dear Harry. That is foolish, they will not be able to properly protect by sending someone weak to try to keep the security tight. They need to learn that we are not to be trifled with. Oh, well. It will be easy to keep him from interfering since his mind is easy to distract."

"Yes," said the homunculi that just happened to be his newest ally "he will be easily distracted by the information that they contain on the stone, he will be easy to manipulate."

Then this evil duo cackled a laugh that sends anyone running for cover. They then proceeded to make their evil plans into the night.

* * *

I'd now like to say thank to my reviewers:

Dragon Alchemist

Tim Lin

EdElricRules

Eden and Deon

InuhanyouLafiel

ED'sGirl 4ever

Thanks for those nice reviews.

Please, r&r! you know you wanna'

ja ne


End file.
